Heaven VS Hellfire
by Clubby21
Summary: Two best friends, one touched by the heavens the other possesed by hell. What happens when two best friends end up fighting each other for the fate of the world? Two ordinary highschoolers, and the king of heaven and the prince of lies, who will rule in the end?
1. Chapter one: Intro

Merry leaned on her wrist and stared out the window, the snow fell gently and stuck to the window, the wind moved and the trees swayed, the light illuminating the snow making them like crystals falling. As an attempt to stay awake, she opened the flood gate and let her thoughts flow _'That nightmares' come back again..._ _Should I talk about it? Maybe I should talk to Mom? Um, no. Embarrassing! Dad? Same?_ _Maybe Aid—'_ "Miss Kohaku!" Merry jumped at the sound of her name being shouted, "Uhm, y-yes Mr. Kaito, sir?" She asked nervously as she adjusted her sitting position. The man sighed, "I called your name seven times Miss Kohaku. If you can't pay attention in my class, then I'm going to have to ask you to go to the principles office." He said, the class started giggling as Merry picked up her bag and left the room. She heard Mr. Kaito's voice fade away gently as she walked down the hallway towards the office. She paused in front of the door and groaned, "Ohhh I am so screwed.." Merry turned the handal and pushed on the door, revealing a small, square room painted a light coffee shade of brown, a desk against the far right wall and some chairs on the opposite side. She tip toed through, trying not to be caught, but her bag slipped off her shoulder making a crash on the floor. A young woman peeked from behind the computer on the desk, "Ahhhh Miss Merry, welcome back." The woman said. Merry laughed nervously, "O-oh uhm, yeah I guess so, huh?" She said. The woman chuckled, "Well, someone else is with Mr Yuu right now, but they will be out shortly. You may have a seat until then." Merry smiled, "Thanks Miss Gumi." She said, walking over to the chairs. Merry looked down at her bag and unzipped the front pouch to pull out her phone. She clicked the button and her screen lit up, revealing a few text notifications.

 **Len, 1H**

 **Sis! I want to take Teto out, where should I take her???**

She chuckled. She was taken from her thoughts as the door next to the desk opened, she turned off her phone and stood up. "Just ignore them next time, okay Aido?" She heard Mr Yuu say from inside the office, "R-right…" said a familiar voice as someone emerged from the office. "Lol! Aido what the hell did you do?" Merry asked as she walked over to the door, Aido looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. He opened the door again and smiled, "That's a story for later. M'lady." He said, "Oh why thank you good sir." She said sarcastically, "Lol see ya later Merry." He said, walking towards the other door, "Yup, see ya." Merry said as she shut the door to the office behind her. A young man with short, blonde hair turned around in his chair, "Well, if it isn't my favorite trouble maker." He said, "Hah, hello Mr. Yuu." She said, "Have a seat." My Yuu told her as he turned his chair around and sat down again. He leaned on his elbows and tilted his head, "So what is it his time, Merry?" He asked. Merry massaged the back of her neck, _'He's so casual, damn... making me nervous'_ She sighed, "I was daydreaming…" Mr Yuu chuckled, "Again, Merry? You're worse than me on Friday." He said. Merry laughed out loud, she started to loosen up a little, "I haven't been sleeping lately, I tried not to fall asleep in class and I guess I fell into a daydream." She said, smoothing her grey pleated skirt. Mr Yuu stroked his beard, _'She isn't telling me everything..'_ He thought. He hummed, "Are you sure it's just because of a lack of sleep? Is everything all right at home?" Mr Yuu asked with playful concern. Merry stiffened, "Uhm, haha yeah. It's just the sleep, that's all." She replied. An awkward silence fell over the room as Mr Yuu sat and studied the teen. Finally he slapped the table, making her jump. "Alright! Well, I'll do the usual note to your parents, try not to be daydreaming anymore in class, alright?" He said. Merry exhaled and smiled, "Yeah, sure." She replied. Mr Yuu stood up and walked over to the door. He smiled as he turned the handle, "If that is all Merry, I recommend you go before you miss science." Merry, confused, unzipped her bag and retrieved her phone. She turned it on and her eyes widened, "Oh crap! Gotta split!" She yelled as she shot up from her chair. She ran out the door, stumbling over her feet. Mr Yuu chuckled and started closing the door when she poked her head back in, "Th-thank you, Mr Yuu!" She yelled, running back out the door, past the desk, and out the other door. This time he laughed out loud as he shut the door and walked back to his desk.

Merry ran through the hallway, "Oh shhhhhooot! I've only got 3 minutes to get there!" She yelled to herself. She ran and ran across her campus, tripping herself over pedestrians and earning some middle fingers for running in front of cars. "S-sorry! Oh, sorry ma'am! Excuse me!" She yelled at people as she passed. Merry finally made it to the door of her science class and sat against the wall to take her phone out and have a break from all that running, "Maybe I have time to rest…?" She told herself as she gasped for breath. She turned on the button and shot up again, "10 minutes late!?" She exclaimed. Merry took a deep breath, opened the door as silently as she could and crept in. A woman was at the whiteboard at the front of the room when she heard the door open, she turned around and shook her head with a smile, "Oh Merry, nice of you to join us. Please take a seat!" She said. Merry's face turned bright red as the whole class turned around to see her, "Uhmmm.. I'm sorry Miss Miku." She said. She held her bag against her face and felt her way to her seat in the middle of the room on the left hand side. School went smoothly from there in out, and Merry walked home afterwards.

"Tadaima!" Merry shouted as she walked

(in the door. "Okaeri!" She heard Someone shout from the kitchen. Merry threw off her shoes and threw her backpack on a hook near the door. She walked down the tall wooden hallway and turned right into the kitchen. She took a deep breath through her nose, "Mmmm… something smells good." She said. Merry looked around the kitchen and put her hand on her hip, "So mom and dad aren't home yet, huh?" She asked. To Merry's right, someone was stirring a pot over the stove. That person turned around and looked at Merry, "No, not yet. They went out to dinner and told me to make something." He said. Merry sighed as she walked over to the table and plopped herself down, "They always go out now Fukase! Don't they think that their kids might want to see them once and a while?" She yelled angrily. Fukase was shocked at her outburst and turned around to look at her. She saw the shock on his face and stiffened, "Um, I-I mean…" Fukase walked over and got on his knees in front of her, she closed her eyes in fear. But Instead of punishing her, he smiled and ruffled her short red hair, "Rough day at school today?" He asked kindly. Fukase stood up, went back over to the stove, and threw some onions in a cast iron skillet, "Lighten up a little Merry, it's almost Christmas! They have to go out so they can discuss presents without anyone hearing, especially Rin, you know how she is. So if you want something for Christmas, I recommend dealing with it." He winked at her and continued cooking. Merry blushed, she was embarrassed and didn't know what to say, so she went to her room. She pulled out her homework and got to work. She got through one page of math before she heard Fukase call her down for dinner. "Merry, could you get Rin and Len out of their rooms? It's time for dinner!" He called up the stairs, "Aye aye!" She called back. First she walked over to Len's room and knocked on the door, "Oi! Dinner!" She called through the wood, "Yeah, gotta go Teto, sorry! Yup, love you too, okay bye!" She heard him say, she chuckled as she walked across the hall to Rin's door, "Rin, dinner!" She said, "Coming!" Rin called back.

Timeskip: bedtime

Merry pulled her shirt over her head and pulled on her pajama shirt, and pulled off her skirt and put on her shorts. She walked over and flopped on her bed before the door opened. "Honey, can we talk?" A male voice said as someone appeared in the doorway. Merry sat up straight, "Sure, dad." She said. She started to panic, _'What did I do? Did I leave porn up on my phone? Did mom look through it? Oh I'm so busted!'_ Her dad laughed, "You look like I'm gonna bite your arm off! Why so nervous?" He asked, his tone suddenly turning serious, "Oh n-no reason! What do you want to talk about?" She asked, hiding her fear of dying at the hands of her purple haired father. He pulled his long purple hair back in a ponytail holder, "Your mother got a note from Mr Yuu today, you weren't paying attention in class?" He asked, she breathed a sigh of relief and he gave her a confused look, "Yeah, I haven't been sleeping lately, I tried not to fall asleep and got lost in thought I guess…" she explained. Gakupo put a hand on her shoulder, "What's been bothering you? You've been distant lately, do you want to talk about anything?" He asked gently. Merry suddenly got afraid as memories of her nightmare swam across her mind… she gulped and smiled, "No dad, I'm fine, really. It's just been school, that's all." She explained. He looked her in the eyes, _'There's definitely something else...'_ he thought. He patted her leg, "Okay! Just remember you can talk to me about anything, alright Merry?" He told her. Merry softened, "Of course Dad. I'll try not to drift off anymore in class." She said with a chuckle. He also chuckled, "Alright then, good night." He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Merry smiled, "Yeah, goodnight Dad." She said warmly. Gakupo walked out the door and turned off the light, leaving her in total darkness. She breathed deep, "Nothing in here…" she told herself, "Let's just hope I don't have anymore nightmares tonight, and if I do I am thankful for the fact that today is Friday." Merry got under her blankets and went to sleep.

Merry might not have had any nightmares that night, but Aido was sure living one…

Tadaima means "I'm home" and is pronounced "Tah-Die-Mah"

Okaerinasai (Or Okaeri if you're being less formal) means "Welcome home" and is pronounced "Oh-Kah-E-Ree-Nah-Sye" (Or "Oh-kah-e-ree"

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next one will be more interesting, lol. Please leave a comment if you have any tips or ideas, I really appreciate feedback!_

 _Thank you for reading, see you next time!_

 _With love, **Clubby21**_


	2. The gift

Aido woke up and shot straight up in his bed, breathing heavily. He Frantically looked around the room, "Wh-where…" He stuttered. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was in his room, in his bed, alone. "So it was just a dream." He sighed. Aido stood up and looked in the full length mirror that was against his door, _'What!?'_ He screamed In his head. Aido was only in his boxers, so he noticed all the strange burns down his stomach and a burn on his neck that looked like a…. a handmark?

"No...!" He whimpered, this was too real, so last night wasn't a dream? Being tied against the wall of a strange castle, in the pitch black, with terrifying creatures all gathered around him, and, and…. HER!!

Aido stumbled back and fell onto his bed, he cradled his head in his hands and gripped his short white hair, "What's happening…?" He questioned. Aido looked up at himself again and noticed he was normal. No burns, no cuts or bruises, just Aido, plain and simple. His fears got the best of him as tears started falling out of his eyes, "W-what Is going on?" He questioned, what was happening? Maybe he was just hungry, his mind always played tricks on him when he needed food. Aido quickly checked his phone, it was 10:54am. "O-oh Yeah.. Merry's gift…" He chuckled a little. Aido rose from his bed and walked over to his closet. He took out his ripped jeans, a black T-shirt and his denim jacket. He quickly showered, threw on some clothes, brushed his teeth and his hair, and went downstairs. "Good morning, Aido." His mother said as she walked by with a laundry basket in her arms, "Morning mom." He replied. His mother stopped walking forwards and walked backwards until she was right next to him again, "Where are you going?" She asked. Aido smiled, "Remember? Merry is taking me somewhere to give me her birthday present." He said. His mom chuckled, "Well remember to grab something to eat on your way out, alright?" She told him. His mom placed the laundry basket against her ribs and held it with one arm, then she grabbed him in a side hug and kissed his cheek (he was tall so she couldn't kiss his head), Aido relaxed, his moms embrace always made him feel better. "Kay, love you, I'll see you later!" Aido shouted as he ran into the kitchen to grab some food. He out the door with a granola bar and an apple in his hand. His mom laughed, "Okay, have fun on your date!" She shouted after him. Aido stopped in the doorway and look back at her, "It's not a date." He said. His mom just smiled, "Whatever you say honey." Aido rolled his eyes and ran down the sidewalk. He ran until he saw the bus stop where he was meeting his friend. He walked over and sat on one side of the bench next to a beautiful young woman with long, straight brown hair. She was wearing a very short pink skirt and a black blouse tucked into it. She was wearing a puffy grey Calvin Klein jacket and black tights with black wedges. She looked over at him and smiled, "It's chilly out today isn't it?" She asked. He looked at her and put on a smile, "Haha, indeed it is ma'am." He replied. _'She seems familiar...?'_ He thought. Aido pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 11:15, Merry should be there any minute. He was deep in thought until he heard someone calling his name, "Oi! Aido!" Merry called as she ran up to the bench. She stopped when she saw the other woman. Merry looked over at Aido, "Oh, am I interrupting anything?" She asked, looking from Aido to the woman and then back to Aido. He opened his mouth to answer but the woman stood up and walked over to Merry, "No you're good! I'll see him later anyways." She said as she walked down the street and turned a corner. Aido stood up and looked sooooo confused, and Merry just stared at him, trying to contain her laughter. "Sooooo you became a player since yesterday?" She asked. Aido put his hand up defensively, "N-no!" He sweared. Merry started laughing uncontrollably and Aido kept pushing on about how he didn't know the lady. Aido suddenly froze In fear, _'It was her...!'_ He thought. Merry looked at him, she noticed the amount of fear on his face, "Hey, are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Aido was snapped back into reality by her question. He stared blank at her for a second, "Oh! Y-yeah! I'm fine…" the sat in silence for a moment before Merry grabbed his ear and pulled him onto the bus that just pulled up, "Well then come on! I'm taking you to the fair and we're going to ride all the rides they've got!" She yelled at him as she pulled him down into the seat next to her. He smiled, "Yes ma'am." He said sarcastically.

Time skip: 5:30pm

"Woohoo! That was a fun one!" Merry screamed as they walked out of the park, "It's a shame that they close so early though… 5:00? I mean come on, am I right?" She asked with a laugh. She looked over at Aido, who was walking while staring at his feet, he was still scared about what that woman had said earlier… _"I'll see him later anyways..."_ "AIDO!!" She screamed in his ear, "Wh-wh-what!?" He yelled, surprised. " There is definitely Something on your mind! You look like I'm going to murder you!" She stated. She walked ahead a little and stopped in front of him, "What's wrong?" She demanded. Aido looked down at her, such personality in a tiny girl. "I, um… LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Aido tackled Merry to the ground as a fireball zoomed over their head, "What the hell!?" They screamed in unison. Merry stood up and helped Aido to do so, he was shaking now. "Aido, you never act like this, if more fireballs fall from the sky and we both die I at least want to know what's up!" She yelled at him. The amusement park started up in flames, there were people running everywhere and people screaming, so they ran over to behind an overturned car and took cover there. Aido was crying, and Merry was scared and confused, what's with the fireballs? 3 more fell from the sky all around the car they were hiding behind. Aido noticed that the fireballs took the form of some creatures that he had seen last night. "Merry!" He cried out. A door made of fire appeared and the woman they had seen earlier came from it, "Come to me, Aido Ishiame!" She demanded. Aido's body went without his consent, and he cried, he was more afraid than he had ever been before. "Aido!" She screamed, she glared daggers at the woman as she ran to rescue her friend. She grabbed the wrist of the woman who was controlling her friend but her hand just stuck, the woman's skin was as hot as the flames surrounding her. The flames crept up her arm and she tried to pull away.She managed to get away and she ran to the door, but by the time she got to the door it was closed and the fire people, along with the woman had disappeared. The fire in the park went out suddenly and the night turned quiet.

Merry fell to her knees, her mouth hung open in disbelief. "What the hell…" was all she could get out. She just watched her best friend be taken right before her eyes, into a door of fire with a creepy bus stop woman and a bunch of fire people. She looked around and noticed something in the ground next to her, a small rope of beads with a cross on the end. "A rosary?" She asked herself, she picked it up as the police ran over to her, "Young woman are you alright!?" A bunch of men asked her, "Yes I'm fine." She answered. The cop picked her up and

Brought her over to the ambulance, "Um sir I said I'm fine! Please put me down!" She yelled at him. The officer put her down and paramedics checked her out and took care of the burns up her arms. She sat there for about 7 minutes before she saw her mom running up to her, "Merry!" She heard her yell, "Mom!" The pink haired woman pushed past the doctors and hugged her, "Oh I was so worried! Oh are you burnt!?" She demanded. "Ma'am, please let us treat your daughter!" A doctor said as he pulled her off, "Can we have you name please?" An officer asked Merry's mother, "My name is Luka, Luka Kohaku." She replied.

Time skip: that night.

Merry lied in bed, staring at her bandaged arms and thinking of Aido, and how the police didn't believe her story, even though she showed them the burns that lady gave her. She tried to stay strong about this, but it was hard. If the police weren't going to find Aido, then she was going to have to do it herself. She turned her rosary around in her hand, Why was it sitting in the parking lot so perfectly? Suddenly, someone illuminated her room and she covered her eyes due to the brightness. The light took the shape of a man, with beautiful wings and a long white robe.

Merry was up against the headrest of her bed, "Who are y-you!?" She demanded through her fear. The man smiled, "My name is Sebastian, and I'm going to help you get your friend back."

 _Woooooooo that was something interesting right? I hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave a review if you have any tips/pointers!_

 _See you next time!_

 _With love, **Clubby21**_


	3. Missions

Aido's eyes fluttered open, he felt cold and damp. But at the same time, he felt hot, like there was a fire burning inside of him. What were they putting into him? He heard footsteps approach him, "Ohh ho~ welcome back to consciousness, Aido Ishiame." A voice said as it emerged from the darkness. Aido froze, "N-no please, n-n-not ag-gain…!" He begged quietly, his strength was fleeting, all he could do was beg now. He stared at the woman, how he loathed her. Kidnapping him, hanging him on a wall in a damp, dark room, with creatures that injected stuff into him… Wouldn't you loathe her too? The woman felt the hatred and launched herself forward. She slammed her hand next to his head and he yelped, "You hate me don't you?" She asked, putting on a fake pout. Aido felt tears stinging in his eyes, he knew what punishment was coming. She lifted her hand and set it gently on his cheek. Aido clenched his fists and opened his mouth as her hand heated up to the temperature of an oven. She removed her hand and looked at the 3rd degree burn that formed on his face. When she was pleased with her work, she stepped back to look at the boy who was tense with pain as tears stung against the burn. She smiled evilly and snapped her fingers, "Vice, Mortal." She called out. Two demons appeared on both sides of her, "Yes, Morgana?" They said in unison, "Continue your treatment, he needs more. Prince Lucifer wants a mission from this man as soon as possible." She stated as she walked towards the iron door that exited the room, "Have fun, Aido~" She snickered at him. Vice and Mortal climbed the wall that he was chained to and grabbed his wrists. They closed their eyes and started chanting. Morgana left the room as Aido's yells and cries echoed down the hallway…

Merry's family just arrived home from church and Merry ran right up to her room. "Merry! Don't forget to eat!" She heard her mother call after her, "And I have to change your bandages!". Merry stopped outside her door, "Okay!" She called back. She ran to her bed and pulled out her blue rosary from the drawer in her nightstand. Sitting on her bed, Merry folded her hands over the rosary and closed her eyes, "Oh Father, send my guardian as a friend to me…" she chanted just as Sebastian had told her. Suddenly the same, painfully bright light illuminated her room and took its shape. "Hello, Miss Kohaku." Sebastian greeted. "Morning." She replied. "My mom has to change my bandages, but other than that I am free for this, um, "Training" all day." Merry said. Sebastian walked over to her sat next down to her on the bed and put his hands on her arms. Merry felt a sight sting and then… Nothing? She couldn't believe it, "Did… Did you just…" She gaped. He just smiled, "I did. Now you can train without fear of pain." He told her. "Merry Kohaku! You have five seconds to get down here!" Her mom shouted up the stairs. Merry looked at Sebastian and shrugged. She jumped up from her bed and ran out the door, "I'm coming I'm coming!" She Shouted. Merry ran down the stairs towards her mother. Who, with her arms crossed, stood there tapping her foot impatiently. "About time, young lady." She said playfully. Merry rolled her eyes and followed her mom to the kitchen. They both pulled up chairs and her mom got to work undoing the bandages. She undid the last of them and her eyes widened in surprise, "It's been one day and your burns are already gone!?" Luka shouted in surprise. She sat there in awe as Merry rushed around her putting all the first aid stuff away. "Soooo mom…" she started, "I was wondering if I could go out with a friend this afternoon?" She shot the question towards her mother, who was sitting there, still astounded. Luka agreed, "Oh thanks mom, you're the best!" Merry said excitedly, planting a kiss on Luka's cheek. Merry ran back up to her room to see Sebastian still waiting on her bed. "I'm clear to train." She stated happily as she marched through the door. Sebastian chuckled, "Shall we then?" He asked. Merry looked at him, confused, "Shall we what?" She asked. Sebastian just smiled at her and she looked at him quizzically. She snapped her fingers, "Ohhhhh you mean like right now…" She realized. Merry rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. Sebastian chuckled as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and they disappeared. Merry hung onto his shoulder for dear life, she felt like she was going 1,000,000 miles per hour! She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, she didn't want to see how fast they were going. This earned a smile from him. Suddenly they stopped and Sebastian set Merry down, still holding onto her since she was quite shaky. Merry looked around. They were in a huge, white brick room with intricate golden engravings on the high ceiling. There were gold pillars on either sides of them, as well as some on the other side of the room. The room had no doors or windows, but it was perfectly lit everywhere. Merry smiled like an idiot as she walked around, "Where are we, Sebastian?" She asked, this place sure was magical. He walked up next to her, "Where else would we train but heaven?" He asked. Merry froze, "HEAVEN!?" She yelled. Sebastian broke out into laughter. "Hahaha! Of course!" He laughed. Merry sighed as she started to chuckled too, "I guess it makes sense, you being an angel and all." She said. Sebastian looked at her, and Suddenly his face turned very serious. He leaned closer to Merry's face, till their noses were almost touching, Merry stared into his eyes,"Sebastian what are you—" "This training is very important," He interrupted, "You must make sure you pay attention to every single bit of information I give to you." He stated. He stood up straight and looked down at her, he held out his hand, "Merry Kohaku, you have been selected by the king to fight personally for him. The evil prince is rising with a new army, we need someone to stop him. Do you accept the honor role of being the hero of time?" Merry stared at her guardian angel, who stood tall and proud with a hand outstretched in front of her. Her? Chosen by a king? A regular high schooler? She gulped, "But… W-why me?" She asked. Sebastian smiled, "It is not my place to tell you that. One day, my dear, you will learn the reasons." Merry crossed her arms and grunted, angels and their perfect answers. She sighed, obviously there is a reason to this, she can't let the king down. She went right by his hand and grabbed Sebastian by his robe and stood on her tippy toes, "I accept." She said bluntly. Sebastian nodded solemnly, a small smirk forming on his mouth, "Excellent." He replied.

Meanwhile…

Morgana stood over the boy who laid on a heap on the floor in front of her. "Well done with the treatment, I think he's ready for his first mission…" she said. Morgana smirked, "Rise." She said coldly as she nudged Aido with her foot. He shakily made it onto his feet. Aido looked at her and blinked his eyes, she smiled at the blank expression on his face, "Enough treatment for now. You may go, Vice, Mortal." She shoved the demons out of the room. They bowed and obediently left. Morgana strutted over to Aido and grabbed his chin, "I have a task I need you to complete, Ishiame." She told him. Aido looked down at her with a smug look, not saying anything. Morgana smiled, "This is going to go wonderfully…"

Merry held her Crucifix and rosary in her hands, "Soooooo…. I'm going to throw these at people?" She asked, growing tired of no answers from the angel. Sebastian looked over at her, "No. Before you receive answers you must learn patience." He said. Merry sighed, adjusting her posture, _'I've been standing here for 10 friggin' minutes!'_ She thought. Sebastian shot her a look with the faintest hint of a glare, as if he knew what she was thinking. She tensed up, feeling the weight of his gaze on her like a mountain. She cleared her throat and stood tall as he looked back over to one of the pillars. They waited for several minutes before a small, fairy-like creature came through the wall and handed something to him. Merry stared at Sebastian and the creature quizzically while they talked in the corner. Merry soon grew bored with being patient, so as not to shout at her guardian, she turned the crucifix over in her hand and started looking. Not for anything specific, just for whatever caught her eye, and something did: _"With his rod and his staff..."_ Was written in the back. She looked at Sebastian then back at her objects, things were starting to make sense. _'Am I getting weapons...?'_ She thought. Sebastian held up his hand politely to the creature and looked over at her, smiling his bright, meaningful smile, "I knew you would figure it out if I left you long enough." He said proudly. Merry just stared at him, confused. He just started laughing. He bid the fairy farewell and walked back over to Merry and took her hands, the Crucifix in one and her rosary in another. "Merry Kohaku, by the power given to me by the king, I hear by give you the power to vanquish demons and all evil spirits, in his name." Sebastian took out a small amount of light from a pocket in his robe and set it in each object. He stepped back, still keeping his eyes locked to hers. Merry looked down, but the objects were the same. She looked back at Sebastian who was smiling warmly, "Look at the foot of the cross." He said. Merry, hoping she would finally get some answers, did just that. She read the text: "O' good king, let my hands do your work…" she recited. The Crucifix went first. She watched, wide eyed and enchanted as it was engulfed in a golden light. When the light vanished, a sword appeared in her hand. Merry's eyes danced with magic as the rosary did the same thing. The cross and the few beads at the beginning folded into the middle and formed a metal handle, the round part hardened and the middle filled itself in to reveal a blue metal shield with wood around the edges. Merry stared at her weapons in shock, "I…." She stuttered. This was all too much, taking this all in was going to take some time.. Sebastian looked at her and smiled, asking her to continue. She took a deep breath and confidently took a stride forward, his gaze giving her power, "I accept the challenge. I will fight for the king, whoever he may be. I will vanquish the prince and his minions. And I will…" she stopped, her voice getting caught in her throat. Sebastian looked at her, asking her to continue. She took a shaky breath, "And I will g-get Aid-do back." Tears dripped down her cheeks and she fell onto Sebastian. He opened his arms and greeted her with an open embrace. "As your guardian angel, you can say anything, ask anything, I'm always here." He said. Merry pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Hah, right." She agreed. Sebastian took a deep breath and helped her to feet, "Shall we begin our training?"

 _Yay! Now the battles can start! Oops, spoiler alert? Haha! Hope you enjoyed, remenbr to leave a like and a review!_

 _With love, **Clubby21**_


End file.
